The Perfect Family
by Roses004
Summary: Bella's mother is killed in a car accident. She moves to Forks to live with Charlie expecting to be miserable but that all changes when she meets an over excitable pixie on the plane. Canon Couples. All Human.
1. Planeride and a Pixie

**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it! Please review at the end.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would like to, I own nothing Twilight related - It all belongs to the amazing, talented Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I had never been able to make friends easily; I just didn't get along with people. My mother had always been my best friend and the only one I had ever needed, but now she was gone and I began to feel alone. At my old school in Phoenix I generally kept to myself – I had a few girlfriends who would invite me to sleepovers occasionally bur that was about it.

So you can imagine how shocked I was when I met _she_ came along.

I was sitting on the plane staring out the window lost in thought when I heard a voice in my ear.

"Hello?...Hello?" And then a giggle when I realized she was speaking to me.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said, turning around, coming face to face with a tiny girl about my age with short spiky black hair and mischievous looking eyes. "I was completely in my own world"

"That's fine! I thought I'd introduce myself since we're going to be stuck next to each other for the next four hours. I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but if you call me Mary I will happily beat you with these crappy airline headphones", she giggled and grinned at me.

"Well, what am I to call you then?"

"Alice!!" She grinned widely.

"Right well I'm Isabella Marie Swan but I will also beat you with headphones if you call me that. I go by Bella".

"Well now we have that sorted… Where in Washington are you headed?"

"To a place so small I doubt you would have heard of it" I rolled my eyes "Forks".

"You're kidding right?! That's where I live!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, I moved there a year ago with my family". I gave her a questioning look which resulted in a quarter hour lecture about her family.

How she and her twin brother Edward were adopted by and I quote "The best parents to ever exist in the history of the whole world". I laughed when she said that but she explained that not many people want to adopt two children at the same time, so she and Edward could easily have been separated. They also had a biological son Emmett who was two years older than them but was like their own brother.

It turns out that all three of them go to Forks High School where I will be going which I was excited to find out – at least I would know someone! Then I thought about it, where else would they go – there is only one high school in Forks. Alice and Edward would be in the same year as me and Emmett two years above us.

When talking about school she asked me about my previous one in Phoenix which then got her started her on boys.

"So Bella…" She grinned cheekily at me.

"What Alice?" I was skeptical and had begun to recognize that look on her face.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I stared blankly at her for a second and then realized she was so eager for me to answer that she was almost jumping out of her seat. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Of course not" Wasn't one look at me enough to make anyone aware of that answer. Apparently not, Alice looked bewildered.

"What do you mean? Of course not?"

"Well I'm obviously not pretty in the least and I'm not exactly the most interesting of people", I blushed as I said this because I'm sure most people thought I was deadly boring.

"What?!" Alice looked shocked at what I had just said. "Who made you think that? I mean you're absolutely gorgeous even though you obviously are in need of some fashion advice"

"Gorgeous? Whatever Alice, I'm completely plain. And what's wrong with my clothes?"

"Well there's nothing wrong with them, they're just a bit boring… But don't worry Alice is here to save the day, we have some major shopping trips to plan!"

"Um, Alice. I'm not really very good at shopping."

"Duh! That's why I'm here… Don't worry I'm a skilled shopper and we are going to be the best of friends so I'll teach you all I know".

"Sure Alice, I'd love to go shopping with you", Alice's whole face lit up with a grin so big it looked like it would hurt. "Now what were we talking about before? Oh right, do you have a boyfriend Alice?"

Well if that smile was large before it got huge. For the next half hour I listened to an incredibly detailed description of her boyfriend Jasper who was a year older than us. Alice was so excited for me to meet him and I'm sure she would have continued to talk about him but we had arrived at our destination.

* * *

Ten minutes later we were walking through the arrivals gate at the airport together when Alice shrieked and dropped her luggage (Which was a substantial amount as she was in Phoenix shopping), before running towards a blond boy and jumping on him. He laughed and kissed her passionately before disengaging himself from her tight grip.

"I missed you so much Jasper!" Alice practically screamed at him.

"I missed you too Al" He said kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"You two sure know how to put on a show" Said a tall bronze haired boy who resembled Alice. "You two were only away from each other for one week".

Alice frowned at him before laughing and hugging him. "Whatever Edward, one day you'll know what it's like".

"I think I know what it's like with you and Jasper, and Emmett and Rose around me".

"Shut up, and come see what I found on the plane". I blushed as they walked towards me and I realized that she was talking about me. "Everyone this is Bella, my new best friend".

"Hi", was all I managed to say before blushing furiously and glaring at Alice. And of course she giggled before announcing that I was her new shopping partner.

Edward looked at me with mock horror in his eyes. "Well Alice, if she is able to survive four hours on a plane with you and still agrees to go shopping the she is something different". I looked confused so Jasper provided an explanation.

"As you may have noticed Alice is more energetic than the majority of people". No kidding. "A shopping trip with her is well…"

"Suicidal", Edward suggested.

"Ed!" Alice glared at him. "Bella is now my best friend so you can't scare her off. Right Bella?"

"Um, yea right" I gulped after hearing of this dreaded shopping trip. "Oh, there's Charlie. I have to go. It was nice to meet you all"

"Yea, you too Bella! And you are coming shopping with me. I'll call you tomorrow!!"

I waved at them as I walked towards Charlie.

We headed towards his police car and began to drive off. I was ready to leave my old life behind and start fresh.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So how was it?? Please please review!! Even if its only to say whether you liked it or not! Thanks!!


	2. Homecoming and Hauntings

Thank you to my reviewers so far - it helps alot!!

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer as much as we may wish otherwise.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The drive home with Charlie was mostly silent. We talked for a bit – he asked how I was and I asked him about work, but neither of us is very talkative so we left it at that. That is until he talked about Renee. He asked me how the funeral was and apologized for not being able to make it.

I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent. Renee was my mother and had been killed a week earlier in a car accident. I loved my mother, she was the best and kindest person I have ever known and I didn't know what I was going to do without her.

When I first heard the news I was devastated. I couldn't comprehend a world without my mother. I got the news when I was home one day after having decided not to go to school – I wasn't feeling great. I didn't tell Renee as I knew she would freak if she thought I was unwell, but then school rang her. She was returning home to check on me when she was hit. It was my fault! I can't believe it; if only I had gone to school then this never would have happened.

"Bella?" Charlie was looking at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah, dad?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. We're home."

I looked out the window to see Charlie's house, now my house, it was the same as ever. I climbed out of the police car thinking about how I needed to get a car of my own – there was no way I would be driven around in a police car, how embarrassing.

Charlie had grabbed my suitcase from the car and was walking towards the house with it. I had only one suitcase of clothes with me as none of my summery Phoenix clothes would be suitable here in Forks where it almost constantly rained. It was lucky I met Alice I thought, I definitely am in need of a shopping trip, I just hoped it wasn't going to be as bad as Jasper and Edward made it sound.

I went into my room which was the same as it had always been. I looked at the old computer sitting in the corner and was glad I had bought a laptop with my savings from my summer job.

After unpacking my one suitcase I went downstairs to find some food after realizing I hadn't eaten since our airplane meal at least four hours earlier. Charlie was sitting in front of the TV watching cricket as I walked in.

"Hey dad, have you got anything planned for dinner?"

"Bells, you know I'm not much of a cook", I remembered now why I always cooked when I stayed here in the summers. Charlie couldn't so much as boil an egg.

"Right. Dad, I think I'm taking charge of the grocery shopping and cooking from now on."

"Sure thing. It's probably about time I had a real meal. I generally order in or go out to the diner."

On hearing this I was eager to get some healthy food into him, I thought of the amount of fat he must consume and worried for his health. I looked at the clock and saw it was too late to get groceries.

"I'll get some "real food" as you put it tomorrow, you don't mind pizza tonight though?"

"Mind? I love pizza Bells."

* * *

I thought I'd just take a shower and go to bed so after saying goodnight to Charlie I headed off to the bathroom.

I turned the shower up so hot that the heat penetrated my skin. But I still felt cold inside as I thought of Renee. I would never see her again and I was to blame. Tears ran down my face and before I knew it I my whole body was shaking with my sobs. I sank to the ground and cried until I couldn't any more. I don't know how long I sat there but the water was cold when I was finally able to move again.

After throwing on some pajamas and brushing my teeth I dragged myself to my room and collapsed on my bed. I felt miserable and was exhausted from the flight and the crying. I lay in bed like I had every night for a week and was afraid to sleep, afraid of the nightmares that would taunt me because it was my fault Renee was dead. And then my phone vibrated:

_Just wanted to say goodnight. I will be calling tomorrow! Your best friend Alice XOX_

I smiled and felt my eyes close.

* * *

**Authors Note:**Thanks so much for reading! Please review... I don't think this chapter is up to scratch, so any suggestions are welcome. I just needed to put in what happened to Renee and Bella felt.


	3. Early Risings and an Eager Alice

**Authors Note: **Thanks to all the people that reviewed the previous chapters - your positive comments made my day! And hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Everything in the wonderful world of twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

I woke up to an annoyingly happy tune that was unwelcome in the morning. I looked to my cellphone which indicated Alice was calling – was she crazy? It was only eight o'clock. And where did that ringtone come from? I assumed that Alice must have added it when she entered her number but it was not what I wanted to hear first thing in the morning.

"Hello", I grumbled into the phone.

"Bella!" Alice chirped happily.

"Alice, I know you said you would call, but this early?"

"Early? Bella it's 8am, I have been awake for 2 hours waiting to call you. You're lucky Edward and Jasper took a liking to you, they took my phone so I couldn't call you." Alice sounded frustrated as she mentioned this.

"As grateful as I am to them, they couldn't have kept it for a while longer?"

"Bella, stop stalling and get out of bed. We are going shopping today, OK?"

"Fine Alice, I'm getting out of bed." I said this as I snuggled back under my blankets, I would get up when I wanted.

"Bella! I'm serious. I know you're still in bed so get up! I'll be at your house in half an hour." And with that the annoying pixie hung up the phone.

I moaned to myself as I stumbled out of bed thinking about the hours of sleep I had just lost. Wait, sleep. I slept! With no nightmares. For the first time in a week I didn't wake up afraid. As I pulled on clothes I wondered to myself what had made this night any different from the others, and then I realized - the message from Alice. I read it just as I fell asleep – There was something about her that made me feel safe, made me feel hopeful for once. For the first time since Renee's death, I started a day with hope.

* * *

Exactly thirty minutes after Alice hung up the phone a bright yellow Porsche pulled up to the curb outside my house. I opened the door and saw a flash of black and pink before I was knocked to the ground.

"Sorry Bella! I'm just so excited to see you." Although she was apologizing she didn't look very sorry, with an excited grin stretched across her face.

"Its fine Alice, you sure are strong for someone so tiny!" I laughed as she giggled and poked out her tongue.

"Are you ready for shopping?!" She jumped up and down as she said this.

"Yep lead the way"

"Well actually Bella, you need to wear a more appropriate shopping outfit."

"A shopping outfit?" I looked at Alice and saw that she was wearing a short pale pink dress with black lace hemming the neckline and sleeves, along with black tights and heeled boots. Oh, we had to dress up to go shopping.

"Get back inside, I'll find you something to wear."

I led Alice to my room and sat on the bed while she proceeded to search through my wardrobe for a suitable outfit.

"I see that we have a lot of work to do Bella, I'm shocked at the state of this wardrobe." She shook her head in disappointment. "Here, wear this". I looked at the clothes she gave me, dreading what kind of outfit she had put together for me but was surprised to see it wasn't as bad as expected. A tight pair of black jeans, a pale purple top that was too tight for my taste, but Alice made me wear it, and a pair of black ballerina flats.

"You don't look too bad", Alice said as she scrutinized me. "But wait here!" She flew down the stairs and out to her car and was back within minutes carrying a large handbag.

"What have you got in there?" I asked dubiously.

"Oh, just the essentials. Sit down." I sat and watched in horror as she emptied the bag onto my bed. There was a large pile of makeup and hair products, even a hair straightener.

"Wow Alice, you sure do come prepared."

"Well you never know when you'll need it".

For the next twenty minutes I sat still while Alice straightened my hair and applied makeup. I honestly didn't see the point in all this but it seemed to be important to Alice so I kept quiet while she worked on me.

"Done!" She said sounding satisfied. "Now we can go shopping!" She screamed this right in my ear.

* * *

We drove to Port Angeles which took only about 50 minutes with Alice's driving, which I had to say was crazy and I was surprised that she had never received a speeding ticket before.

"Now Bella, we have three hours to shop before we meet the boys for lunch."

"The boys?" I asked

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. We're meeting Jas, Edward and Emmett for lunch. Don't worry, Emmett will love you." I remembered her talking about Emmett and his pranks, knowing him would probably make life a lot more interesting.

"Well sounds like fun, shall we start shop…?" I wasn't able to finish my question as I was grabbed by the arm and dragged into the mall by Alice with a very determined look on her face.

We spent the next three hours shopping without a break – for me this meant trying on the many items of clothing that Alice would pick out and throw at me. Half the clothes she picked out I refused to buy as they were too revealing but I found out later that she bought them for me anyway.

By the end of these three hours a lunch break was welcome as my feet were killing me. We were heading towards the food court when I was attacked from behind by a large boy a few years older than me. I screamed but stopped when I saw Alice standing a few feet away in Jasper's arms laughing at me. Edward was walking towards me half smiling, half frowning.

"Emmett that was completely unnecessary", he said to the boy behind me. Oh so this was Emmett. I was beginning to think my new friends just found it amusing to watch me being attacked.

"Whatever Ed. Alice is convinced that Bella is a sister to her now, so that makes her my little sister too, right?" I laughed at the expression on his face as he actually thought about this.

"I'm your sister Alice?" I had never had siblings, but had always wanted a sister so this touched me.

"Of course Bella!" She jumped out of Jasper's arms and hugged me so tightly it was difficult to breathe. "Now let's eat!"

We all ended up buying different things for our lunch. Edward and I had Chinese, Jasper had a burger and I was surprised to see that Alice got pizza along with Emmett and ate almost as much as him.

"Wow Alice, you can eat a lot for your size. I'm pretty sure that I couldn't eat that much." Alice just poked her tongue out at me and continued to munch on her pizza.

"You think that's a lot? You should see her and Emmett eat one of Esme's dinners." Esme was their mother, Alice had explained to me and an amazing cook.

"Asking her over to a family dinner already? That's a bit intense for the first date." Edward just glared at Emmett while he smirked. I felt myself blush and saw Alice and Jasper giggling at me.

"I wasn't asking her. It was merely a statement." Alice raised her eyebrows at this but didn't comment.

"Well now that everyone's mentioned it, I think that Bella should come over." Jasper looked at me as he said this.

"Um, Jasper you don't live there, do you?" Emmett laughed at the confused expression I must have had on my face.

"Of course not Bella", Alice giggled, "But I do which means Jas is pretty much always there. So is his sister Rosalie because she's dating Emmett."

"Yeah Bella you should come over tomorrow, Rose will be there and I'm sure she'd like to meet you."

"Sure Emmett, if that's what you all want. And if it's alright with your parents."

"It'll be fine; Esme loves cooking and would love to meet you." Edward smiled, "Come, It'll be fun".

"Fine, I'll be there then."

"YAY!!" And I was attacked once again by a bouncing, overexcited Alice.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for reading! I hope you liked it and can you please review?! **

**XOX Rose  
**

* * *


	4. Tours and talking

**Authors Note:**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing - it helps so much and definitely boosts my confidence in my writing. Thanks especially to: Mimi-Love-4Ever and merdarkandtwisty - both of you have great reviews!! Thank you thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything twilight - it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

I woke up again the next day marveling that I had survived another night with no nightmares. It was strange considering that I had come to Forks expecting them to worsen instead of getting better – but I knew it wasn't this place that allowed me to sleep, it was knowing Alice and even Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

I spent the morning unpacking the hundreds of items of clothing I had bought – well that Alice had forced me to buy – and shopping for groceries, although I wouldn't need to cook that night the pantry was in need of filling.

I had told Alice that I would come around to her house sometime in the afternoon, but didn't specify a time so I shouldn't have been surprised when a energetic Alice pulled up to my house at 12.10. Trust Alice to think the afternoon was ten minutes after it began.

We hopped into Alice's Porsche and drove off, Alice making her ways through Forks at an objectionable speed.

"Hey Alice, I never asked but where is it you live?"

She answered this with a giggle and an evasive "You will see."

Right, it was Alice; she would get a kick out of surprising me. I could actually imagine her pulling up outside a dilapidated shack and telling me she lived there just to see my reaction.

Of course I didn't actually expect a rundown old shack, but I wasn't prepared for the grandeur of the house that emerged from the trees as we rounded the last bend of their long driveway.

I felt my jaw drop and heard myself say, "Wow". This was not what I had been expecting. I mean, I knew the Cullen's (for that was their last name) had money – their father, Carlisle, was a doctor and Alice did own a Porsche, but wow was all I managed to say when I saw their house. It was more like a mansion than a house and it was beautiful.

I saw Alice watching me from the corner of her eye and she giggled as she watched my expression. I glared at her.

"Thanks for the warning, Alice". My voice was laced with sarcasm. She just poked out her tongue at me and jumped out of the car as she parked it in front of the house.

"I knew you would have a good reaction, so I couldn't tell you!" She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Come see the house now."

I should have been expecting it, but the interior of the house was amazing. The furniture was antique, the artwork was exquisite and everything matched. I was embarrassed to think that Alice had seen the mismatched mess I now called home.

A beautiful woman with a heart-shaped face and caramel coloured hair then walked in.

"Mom! This is Bella," Alice practically screamed at her in her eagerness to introduce us.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs Cullen," I said smiling at her.

"You too Bella. But none of this Mrs Cullen nonsense, please call me mom – Jasper and Rosalie do and from what Alice and Edward are saying I'll be seeing as much of you as I do of them." I was touched at the sincerity with which she said this.

"Sure thing, mom." As I said this I was rewarded with a beautiful smile and heard giggling behind me as I saw Alice and Edward watching our exchange.

"Hey Bella," Edward said smiling at me crookedly in a way that made me melt.

"Edward, Hi." I blushed as I said this. What was wrong with me? I could usually talk to guys, this was strange.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" He was such a gentleman.

"I'd love one".

Edward led me up the stairs while Esme and Alice remained in the living room. Every room in the house was as beautifully decorated as the next. I was able to tell Alice's bedroom before Edward had even opened his mouth – it had pink curtains, with a matching bedspread and a huge walk-in wardrobe that was thrown open so I was able to see the enormity of Alice's shopping obsession.

Edward led me to the next room and opened the door. One wall was covered with shelves that were overflowing with CD's and books. A large bed sat in the centre of the room and before I was able to finish examining the room I heard Alice yelling at us as she flew up the stairs.

"Edward! You better not be alone in your room with Bella!" I was confused at this comment but then blushed as I realised what she was implying. Edward merely groaned, but saw me blushing and chuckled.

Alice flew into the room before either of us had a chance to say anything.

"No time to seduce her Edward, Emmett and Rose just got here." Edward glared at Alice and I blushed even more. _Not that I would mind him seducing me_.

Where did that thought come from? I had never been very interested in boys before and this was Alice's brother! Not that it mattered who he was, it's not like he would be interested in me.

I was dragged down the stairs by a very determined Alice which resulted in me tripping on the bottom steps, but luckily landing on a well-positioned Emmett and knocking him to the ground.

"She's known him for a day and is already trying to jump my boyfriend." A voice said from in front of me.

_What?!_ I scrambled up to look at a beautiful blond girl who was staring at me with an amused expression on her face.

"Hi, I'm Rose, and you must be Bella" She said in a friendly voice. Of course, I had heard a lot about her but no one had mentioned how good looking she was.

"Yep that's me. It's nice to meet you and just so you know I am not trying to jump your boyfriend – that was thanks to Alice and her need to bring me here by force."

"Oh I know – I've been around Alice for a long time, I know what she's like when she gets excited." Rose grinned at me and Alice glared at us both.

"Well Bella, if I hadn't dragged you down here I'm sure you'd still be up in Edwards room, alone might I mention for the newcomers"

"Wait, what?!" Emmett demanded. "What were you doing with Edward alone?" It was now my turn to glare at Alice.

"Geez Emmett", said a voice from the top of the stairs. "We all know what you and Rose are like, but it is possible for two people to be in a bedroom alone without having sex."

Edward walked down the stairs and winked at me, making my heart flutter. It must of showed on my face as Alice gave me a knowing look – I knew I'd be having an embarrassing conversation with her later.

"And Alice, thank you for giving everyone the wrong impression." Edward turned to her, "You know I was just showing her about the house." Alice giggled shamelessly.

"Rose, is Jas coming soon?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Well, he was good enough to distract the parents while I made a run for it so he may be some time if they realize I'm gone – you know what he's like. If not he should be here soon."

Alice had explained to me how Rose and Jasper's father was an alcoholic which is one of the reasons they were at the Cullen house so often. Not that Esme minded – it seemed that she enjoyed having more mouths to feed, an excuse to show off her culinary skills.

Speaking of Esme, she entered the room a minute later.

"How was your tour Bella? I believe I heard Alice yelling at you earlier." She just smiled as she said this, but I blushed.

"It was fine Esme, your house is beautiful."

"Thank you! And call me mom remember"

"Mom won't say this because she is modest, but she designed the whole interior of this house." Rosalie smirked at Esme as she said this.

"Wow, _mom._ That's amazing."

As I said that Jasper burst in the door mumbling something about drunken idiots, this muttering was ceased when he was pushed into the wall by Alice who was kissing him passionately.

"And they say we're bad", muttered Emmett to Rose.

We spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in the living room, chatting while Esme cooked in the kitchen, refusing anyone's help.

I was talking to Edward, mesmerised by his piercing green eyes when Alice leapt off the couch chanting "Daddy, daddy, daddy". The door opened a second later and a tall man with blond hair was blocked from my vision as he was engulfed in one of Alice's hugs.

I was introduced to him. He, of course, was Carlisle and the Cullen father. We had been waiting for him so we could start dinner.

"Yay! We can eat now!" Alice yelled excitedly.

"I knew there was a reason she was so happy to see me." Carlisle chuckled at his daughter. They really acted like a family, more than Rose and Jasper's family who were related by blood.

Dinner was an amazing event. I wondered if Esme always cooked this much because there was a mountain of food. Then seeing the amount Alice and Emmett ate, I thought it must be a normal amount to cook.

Unsurprisingly Emmett tried to start a food fight by throwing a chicken wing at Alice, but this was unsuccessful as instead of fighting back Alice whined to Esme who made Emmett clean all of the dinner dishes by hand.

I loved being at the Cullen house – it felt like home to me. And although I missed Renee like crazy, being there was like I had another mother and a family.

* * *

**So... what's you all think? good? bad? Please review! And thanks for reading**

**XOX Rose  
**


	5. Free time, feelings and first days

**Authors Note: **Thanks to everyone who has read so far and is continuing to do so and thank you to my reviewers!!\

**Disclaimer:** Much to my dismay, I don't own twilight... :(

* * *

Three days until vacation was over and we had to return to school. Mine had been wasted – the beginning of it was spent around Phoenix at home, or occasionally going to the beach. I then spent a week in misery after Renee was in the accident and I couldn't stop thinking about how I was to blame and how I would never see my mother again. I wasn't able to think of anything else.

I was now in much better spirits though; I had spent every day of the last week with the Cullens and Hales, but even this wasn't enough to ease my thoughts. I hadn't told my friends about Renee's death and when they asked why I moved here I evaded the question. They knew something was wrong but I couldn't bring myself to tell them.

One day Edward had become quite panicked when I was thinking about Renee and didn't realize that he was trying to get my attention. I was apparently looking incredibly depressed and it worried him when I didn't emerge from my stupor for some time. He tried to ask what was wrong but I brushed him off saying I was just tired and then engaged Alice in a conversation about shopping which continued relentlessly for the next half hour.

As planned by Alice, we had shopping trips which consisted of us girls trying on clothes which the boys followed us for the day carrying our bags. It was quite amusing as Emmett complained for the whole day about carrying Rose's bags whereas Edward acted like a gentleman and seemed happy to carry mine.

I thought it would be awkward spending a lot of time with two couples, but Edward and I hung out together during these times and we got along well – conversation was easy and he was a good friend.

A lot of the time when we were together I noticed Alice looking between us with a cheeky grin on her face. It reminded me of the conversation we had when she drove me home after dinner at her house.

"_So Bella…" Alice smirked at me before returning her eyes to the road._

"_Yes, Alice?" I was dreading this conversation – I was pretty sure I knew what it was going to be about._

"_So, you like my brother ay?"_

"_Sure Alice he's cool." _

"_Oh come on Bella! You like him, like him, right? Give me something please!" Alice was bouncing in her seat with enthusiasm. _

"_Um…" Was all I managed to say, blushing. Did I like Edward? I mean, I did have some trouble with incoherency around him which I had never had with other boys and he was incredibly attractive! But still, it was me, it's not like he'd ever go for someone as plain as me._

"_Oh, I see!" Alice grinned at me._

"_What are you talking about Alice? I didn't say anything."_

_"Bella! You didn't need to say a thing. I can see it when you look at him." _

"_What?! Is it really that obvious? Does anyone else know? Does he know? Alice!" She was giggling at me as I freaked out._

"_Calm down, Bella. And yes it is obvious to me, but you are my sister and he is my brother. And I think that everyone knows but Edward!" Everyone knows? How embarrassing… How could I face them now?_

"_Alice, everyone? What am I going to do?" She had me freaking out here!_

"_Don't worry Bella. You and Edward are perfect for each other. And he likes you too."_

Thinking back to this conversation I smiled as I thought of Alice's last comment – he likes me too. But then I considered how very unlikely this was – I'm sure Alice was just saying it to calm me down; I was having a bit of a mental breakdown at that time and she probably didn't want to deal with it.

But then, Alice and I were sisters. She wouldn't lie to me, would she? And maybe he really did like me. There were moments we had together that I might be able to think that. But it was probably just wishful thinking – how could a handsome, charming boy like him ever have feelings for a plain, average, boring girl like me.

Three days later I spent the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep in anticipation of the next day. I was nervous about finding my way around a new school, not that it was very large, and being the new object of interest. Rose had explained to me how I would probably be the topic of gossip for the next few weeks as the school was so small that a new student was a big deal.

Alice picked me up for school the next day with Edward and Emmett in her car. Edward, being the gentleman he is stepped out of the passenger seat and held the door open for me.

Rosalie was right of course, as soon as I stepped out of the car I was stared at. This continued as I walked to the office, although many of the boys stopped after they saw the intimidating glares Emmett was giving them.

"Um, Emmett. Don't you want me to make new friends? I think you may scare everyone off."

"Of course, Bella. But they have to learn that my little sister is off limits." He said this with a serious look on his face, which was unusual for him. He really did care about me.

"Thanks Emmett that's sweet of you, but what if I actually like a guy?"

"What?" Edward stared at me. "Honestly Bella, you don't want to know what goes on in these boys' heads. You won't like them." He looked like he was trying to convince himself more than me, I would usually think I was imagining that except Alice raised her eyebrows and gave me a pointed look.

At that moment Rosalie and Jasper arrived and our conversation ceased as the couples embraced passionately. Edward grimaced at me but still had a strange look in his eye after our earlier conversation. We walked off together, leaving our friends behind – I'm sure they didn't notice, as they were absorbed in each other.

"What classes do you have today?" Edward asked.

"AP Biology, English, History, Gym, French and then Trigonometry." Wow, what a fun day for me.

"Well you'll be happy to know that Alice and I are in quite a few of those classes. I'm I AP Biology and English, whereas Alice is in History and French."

I was relieved to know people in four classes but that still left me in two alone. Rose and Emmett were two years above us so they had no classes with us and it was the same with Jasper except he was only one year older.

Edward and I walked to Biology together and I introduced myself to the teacher trying to ignore the not so subtle stares of the other students. The teacher allowed me to sit wherever I wanted and fortunately there was an empty seat next to Edward.

A lot of the students introduced themselves to me and one persistent boy – Mike Newton – wouldn't leave me alone until Edward slung his arm around my shoulders and smirked at him.

Obviously Edward did this to get rid of Mike for which I was grateful, but he didn't realize how it made my heart stutter.

History was interesting as Mike was there but I didn't have Edward to frighten him off. Alice was good enough though with her taunting comments, and hints suggesting Edward and I were together. We received a disapproving look from the teacher as we giggled hysterically for most of the lesson.

The rest of the day went well; I made a friend, Angela, who luckily was in both Gym and Trig with me. It seemed that Mike Newton was everywhere I went but I ignored him and the rest of the stares I received all day – this was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Authors Note:**Hi guys! Thanks for reading - please review! I didn't have much time to write this but i wanted to get a chapter up as I won't be able to get to a computer for a while, so i didn't have a lot of time to recheck it - please tell me if you find spelling or grammar or any mistakes because i know how annoying it can be to read things that aren't written correctly.

Also - this is just a filler, i dont think its very good so please tell me what you think.

THANKS! xox Rose


End file.
